memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Swimming
Swimming was an act of propelling oneself through water. This could be done for recreation, participation in a sport, or to stay alive. It could be done in natural bodies of water or artificial installations such as swimming pools. One who swam for recreation could be said to "take a dip". ( ) The game of water polo involved swimming. ( ) While he, Leonard McCoy and Nyota Uhura were considering the various programs available in the rec room, Hikaru Sulu suggested a swim at the . ( ) Skinny dipping was a type of swimming, naked. ( ) In 1986, Spock swam alongside George and Gracie in a whale tank at the Cetacean Institute. He earned the trust of the whales and was able to mind meld with one of them. ( ) In 2259 of the alternate reality, and swam to the '' which was located underneath the water on Nibiru.'' ( ) In 2286, when James T. Kirk was talking about converting the cargo bay of the , Montgomery Scott asked him if he planned on taking a swim. Leonard McCoy replied, "Off the deep end, Mr. Scott." Later, after the crashed into San Francisco Bay, the crew and the whales swam to safety. ( ) When the was due at Pacifica for a science mission in 2364, Counselor Deanna Troi thought of taking a swim in the planet's ocean. Data wondered why Troi would anticipate this so much when the holodeck could replicate the experience, but Troi felt it just was not the same. Worf declined to join her in the experience, as he considering swimming to be too much like bathing. ( ) In 2366 on Risa, Joval suggested that Jean-Luc Picard have a swim followed by a massage; Picard declined. ( ) In 2367, Geordi La Forge was given the false memory of swimming a lot on Risa, when in fact he had been abducted by Romulans. ( ) In 2368, Kristin swam after diving off the Cliffs of Heaven from Cirrus IV in the Enterprise-D's holodeck and injured herself twice. ( ) In 2369, when Jake Sisko was fishing in a holoprogram of Earth, he suggested to his father that they go swimming instead, as the fish were all "small fries," but there was no time, as they had to get ready for their arrival on Deep Space 9. ( ) Lwaxana Troi was able to swim, as she informed Odo that year. ( ) In 2370, K'mtar encouraged Alexander Rozhenko to visit Qo'noS by telling him his uncle's house had a lake in which Alexander could swim. ( ) In 2371, Chakotay was motivated by the desire to swim in the Gulf of Mexico and thus remained aboard the , as opposed to resettling on a Human colony in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) Later that year, Garak brought the captive Odo a container to "go for a swim" in, after he had answered Garak's questions. ( ) In 2375, while under the influence of a Borg vinculum, Seven of Nine proposed going swimming to Naomi Wildman. Naomi, however, said that she was not allowed to unless her mother was present. ( ) In 2378, Q Junior offered Kathryn Janeway the chance to take a dip with the mermaids of Golos Prime, which she declined. ( ) External links * * de:Schwimmen Category:Exercise Category:Skills